


Amusement

by LadyLibby



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Amusement Park, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pining Tadashi, Roller Coasters, Romance, dashi is a very hot nerd, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Tadashi at an amusement park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

Being a college student can be incredibly stressful. So when your friends suggested you all celebrate the start of summer break by going to an amusement park, you excitedly said yes. You are decked out in the San Fransokyo Association of Arts tee shirts you got on the last day. It was a nice way to show school pride, find each other in crowds, and it was a bonus that they were really comfortable. 

“Okay guys! How are we going to do this?”

McKinley claps her hands together to get everyone’s attention. The other three of you snap to attention in front of your unofficial leader. You spoke up first. 

“Well I for one have never been on the big roller coasters before.”

Caroline leans away from you, a hand on her chest in an exaggerated gesture of shock.

“What?”

Margaret grins, clearly already planning. Leah put both hands on your back, pushing you toward the big red structure ahead of you.

“We are soooo fixing that!”

The five of you join the back of a very long line. Up close, the coaster looks a lot more intimidating. You fiddle with the hem of your shirt, debating leaving. About to make the move, a group of people around your age joins the line behind you. 

Crap. 

“Guys….I don’t know about this…”

McKinley punches you lightly on the arm. 

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

A guy with long blond hair and a beanie from the group behind you speaks up. 

“First time on the coaster?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be fine! No one’s died on this one before. I think.”

A bigger guy with dark skin and a green shirt slaps the beanie guy on the shoulder. 

“Fred! Don’t scare her. I’m sorry about him.”

You laugh, holding out your hand to them. 

“It’s fine. I’m Y/N, by the way.”

Fred takes your hand and shakes. 

“Fred, and this guy with a stick up his butt is Wasabi.”

You shake Wasabi’s hand. 

“Who has a stick up their butt?”

A girl in a leather jacket and short black hair joins the conversation. The blond woman who’s holding her hand seems interested as well. 

“Wasabi.”

“What else is new?”

The tall blonde sees you. 

“Hi! I’m Honey Lemon! This is Gogo! It’s so nice to meet you!”

“Y/N. Nice to meet you too.”

You shake their hands as well.

“Okay. Is there another party without me going on?”

A tall, very cute guy in a baseball hat pushes between Wasabi and Gogo. He looks you in the eye, a slightly shy smile on his face. Your cheeks flush, and all you can think is not to embarrass yourself right now. 

“Hello, I’m Tadashi.”

“Y/N.”

“Pretty name.”

“Th-thanks.”

His smile is no longer shy, now bordering on charming. 

“Anyway, you shouldn’t worry. It’s perfectly safe, despite how  _ encouraging  _ Fred was.”

You nod gratefully at Wasabi, missing the way Gogo and Fred are nudging Tadashi. Caroline taps you on the shoulder. 

“So quick to replace us with new friends, Y/N?”

As the line progresses, you introduce your new friends to the group. McKinley and Gogo hit it off, and the equally bubbly Leah and Honey start talking about pink things. Caroline and Margaret strike up a conversation with Wasabi and Fred about laundry frequency that scares you a little. That leaves you and Tadashi. Relatively alone. 

“So you go to SFAA?”

He has his hands in his pockets in a casual way that somehow also makes the structural integrity of your knees lessen. 

“Yep! How about you? Are you in school?”

“SFIT. Robotics.”

Your eyes widen. He’s just getting better and better.

“That’s amazing. I’ve always been fascinated by robotics.”

The line moves, and Tadashi continues his inquiries. 

“What’s your major?”

“Double actually. Theatre and studio art.”

He looks impressed. You continue. 

“I’ve actually been looking to collaborate on a piece. This summer I’m doing a Shakespeare intensive, but I want to do a little side project. I want to do a moving sculpture, but I have zero robotics skill.”

You swear there’s a twinkle of interest in his warm brown eyes. The line moves again. 

“That sounds really cool. I’d...love to help if you want.”

“Really?”

He adjusts his hat a little, almost hiding the red dusting his cheeks. 

“If you want to come to the lab sometime, we could work out some blueprints.”

He rubs the back of his neck, giving you a lopsided smile. You swear your heart melts right there. 

The line continues to advance, as your nerves grow and grow. Tadashi notices, and places a hand gently on your shoulder. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, well no, maybe?”

He laughs. 

“My brother was scared at first too. Granted, he was seven…”

“Thanks. I feel so much better now.”

“Sorry.”

You shake your head, giving him a not so brave smile.

“Don’t be. What’s your brother like?”

He tells you all about Hiro, how annoying he can be, the botfighting, and how proud Tadashi is of him. Before you know it, you’ve reached the front of the line, and everyone is getting on. McKinley and Caroline, Margaret and Leah, Wasabi and Fred, and Gogo and Honey are all paired up and sitting together. That leaves the very back for Tadashi and you. He takes off his hat, looking a little nervous. 

“Do you mind sitting with me?”

You smile.

“Why would I?”

You get in, buckling the safety belt with shaky hands. The attendants are coming around and checking the seats. 

“Tadashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Distract me?”

He chuckles, giving you a sweet smile. 

“I may have mislead you earlier.”

“Yeah?”

The woman at the control panel gives a thumbs up. 

“I knew who you were.”

“What?”

You’re moving slowly up a long hill with a loud clicking noise. 

“I’ve been to a bunch of SFAA productions since freshman year. I think I’ve seen all of the ones you’re in.”

You’re halfway to the top. 

“You were stunning in Rent. I’ve had a little bit of a crush on you since I saw Chicago, and I’ve wanted to ask you out since you made me cry with The Last 5 Years. I’ve seen all the others, but those were my favorites.”

“Mine too. Tadashi-”

You stop, realizing that you’re about to go over the top of the track. A larger hand is holding yours as you plummet. Stomach shooting into your shoes, you scream like crazy. 

Twists, turns, and too many loops later, you come to a stop. As you catch your breath, Tadashi tucks a few pieces of your hair behind your ear. 

“Would you want to go out with me sometime?”

“Yes. As long as it’s after I stop shaking from what just happened.”

He laughs, helping you exit the ride. Caroline and Fred bounce over to you. 

“So? What did you think?”

You share a look with Tadashi. 

“I think I’ll be riding more roller coasters in the future.”

Your two groups stick together for the rest of the day. Tadashi’s hand rarely leaves yours, and while your friends are busy at the ring toss, you pull him down by his collar and kiss him. He wears the biggest dopey smile for the rest of the week. 


End file.
